Gomen Ne
by mikoharu
Summary: SasuNaru: Kisah romeo dan Juliet yang terulang kembali. Mereka yang memulai, dan mereekalah yang harus mengakhiri. Itachi berharap, kisah ini tidak akan terjadi lagi pada kehidupan yang lain. RnR, bad summary.


Note from author: ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagu Tiara - Gomen Ne dan manga Scarlet

- (Sorry...) -

Kata ibuku dulu, jika berbuat salah pada seseorang segeralah minta maaf sebelum hatinya terluka. Sebelum hatinya tertutup dan perlahan pergi menghilang dari hadapanmu. Sebelum Tuhan yang membalas semua perbuatanmu. Ya, mungkin pesan itu bukan hanya dari ibuku, semua orang juga mengetahuinya dan memahami betul makna dari kalimat tersebut dari mereka kecil.

Dan aku pun paham akan hal itu. Sejak kecil ayahku yang keras akan tata krama dan disiplin selalu menekankan hal itu. Aku selalu menurutinya.

Dan sejak kapan hatiku mulai keras dan selalu egois untuk meminta maaf?

- (sorry) -

Aku tau, kau selalu menghindariku sekarang. Aku tau dan aku mengerti tentang itu. Kau selalu membuang pandang ketika kita bertemu, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Wajahmu terlihat kusut dengan lingkaran mata yang nampak di kulit tan milikmu. Warna biru yang dulu cerah sekarang tampak kosong saat rambut milikmu ikut bergerak bersama angin.

Aku dan kamu sama...

Kita sama-sama keras kepala.

Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari semua ini dan terus menghindar darimu. Kita terus menerus saling menghindar, karena takut menghadapi nasib yang selalu di tertawakan oleh takdir saat iadatang dan memisahkan kami.

Kita tetap memilih jalan pecundang, melarikan diri tanpa bisa melawan.

_"Aku terus berpikir ini semua sia-sia, Sasuke. Hatiku tidak bisa mengubah apapun keputusan mu karena ayahmu yang kau dewa-kan itu menyuruhmu begitu. Kata-kataku juga tidak akan membuatmu mengubah keputusanmu itu. Kau pecundang, Sasuke. Pecundang..."_

Ya, kau benar. Aku memang pecundang yang bersembunyi dibalik nama ayahku. Kau juga benar tentang hatimu yang tidak bisa mengubah apapun keputusanku. Walaupun kau menumpahkan segala kekesalanmu dalam semua kalimat yang bernada kasar dengan bumbu sarkasme itu juga percuma.

Walaupun hal itu bisa merubah keputusanku, tapi tidak dengan _mereka._ Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, walau melenyapkanmu hanya dengan membunuhmu itu akan mereka lakukan jika mereka mau.

_**Sayang, aku masih benar-benar mencintaimu untuk melihatmu mati ditangan mereka.**_

- (sorry) -

Naruto,

Jika aku dapat mengatakan maaf untuk segalanya dengan cara yang lebih baik, kita berdua tidak perlu menjadi seperti ini. Tolong... Tolong maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bisa jujur padamu. Tolong maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu menderita.

"S-Sasuke... Lepaskan aku. Kumohon..."

Kau memohon padaku. Wajahmu pucat, tidak cantik seperti dulu. Kau menangis, kedua matamu bagaikan air terjun. Begitu jernih dan sangat indah.

Tidak, semua yang ada di diri mu indah, Naruto. Kau tau itu?

"Sasuke, kumohon. Jangan bertindak bodoh."

Kau berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganmu dari borgol yang mengikatmu di sisi ranjang. Pergelangan tanganmu memerah.

"Kau terlalu memaksanya, Naruto. Itu terlihat tidak cantik." kataku sambil menjilat pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Ia meringis perih. "Jangna menangis, Naruto..." kataku sambil menciumi tenguknya dalam. Aroma khas milik Naruto selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang. Aku mulai menelusuri bsgian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia menangis dan memohon untuk berhenti. Tapi aku menulikan seluruh pendengaranku tangisannya. Aku membuka paksa seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tangisannya bertambah pilu dan ia masih terus memohon.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku menulikan pendengaranku dari tangisan dan permohonannya. Aku membuang pikiranku jauh-jauh dari segala permasalahan yang kami hadapi.

Aku mendengarnya, suara desahannya yang dicampur dengan tangisan pilu dan suara melingking saat ia datang.

Sekali lagi aku membuatnya terluka. Tolong maafkan aku, Naruto. Walau aku rasa ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

- (sorry) -

Jika aku melangkah kan kakiku di jalan yang terhalang oleh tembok besar di sebuah labirin, aku hanya perlu membalikkan badanku dan memulai mencari jalan yang benar kembali. Itu sangat mudah dengan otak sepertiku hanya tinggal memanjat ke atas tembok itu dan menghapal seluruh jalan di labirin tersebut. Itu benar-benar sangat mudah.

Dan tetap saja,

Aku tidak pernah tau, sangat sulit untuk mengembalikan semua ini ke titik awal.

(NARUTO POV)

Disana masih tersisa sakit yang teramat dalam di hatiku. Bagaikan tercabik-cabik oleh cakar tak kasat mata. Sangat sakit, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya.

Aku termagu memandang lagit. Langit yang dulu sangat kita sukai. Langit yang kau bilang seperti mataku. Sangat indah.

Tapi sekarang langit sedang tidak indah, kau tau itu?

Langit terlihat sangat murung dengan awan hitam yang menyelimutinya. Seakan-akan memberikan kesan langit sedang bersedih karena manusia mencemooh-nya sebab tak seindah dulu.

_**Kau tau, Sasuke? Langit itu sepertiku sekarang... Tidak indah dan terkesan kelam.**_

Aku tau, bukan hanya aku yang merasakan hal seperti ini. Kau juga. Kita berdua sama-sama terluka. Tapi mungkin kita berdua saling melukai satu sama lainnya.

Kita masih saling mencintai. Dan karena itu kita saling melukai.

Kau memilih untuk hidup di jalan ayahmu, ketika aku memohonmu untuk pergi dan hidup bersamaku. Aku memang egois, aku akui itu. Aku memohon hingga membuang harga diriku dengan bersujud di kaki ayahmu dan dirimu, ternyata itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Kau membuang muka dan membalikkan badanmu untuk meninggalkanku. Aku membeku tidak percaya.

Kau melakukannya lagi, harga dirimu begitu tinggi, Sasuke. Kau layak di nibatkan sebagai drama king saat ini.

"Aku terus berpikir ini semua sia-sia, Sasuke. Hatiku tidak bisa mengubah apapun keputusan mu karena ayahmu yang kau dewa-kan itu menyuruhmu begitu. Kata-kataku juga tidak akan membuatmu mengubah keputusanmu itu. Kau pecundang, Sasuke. Pecundang..."

Aku berkata seperti itu lalu meninggalkannya berdiri didepan apartmentku yang sebentar lagi akan aku tinggalkan. Ia menarik tanganku ketika aku akan menutup pintu.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto. Kemana kau akan pindah?"

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Terasa sangat sakit. "Lepas, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu tau. Karena mulai saat ini, aku dan kamu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kau mengerti?" kataku sambil menarik kasar tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Naruto, dengarkan a..."

"Sasuke, kumohon..." Aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan lalu mencium bibirnya. "Kumohon jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, Sasuke. Ini terakhir kalinya... Ku mohon..." aku berkata lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan memasuki apartmentku.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya. Malam itu aku memaki-maki dirinya sampai puas. Aku menangis sampai tubuhku merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."_ kataku sebelum terlelap. Itu hanya tiga kata, tapi begitu sulit di katakan dan hanya bisa aku berikan dalam bentuk ciuman terakhir kita.

_Aku minta maaf,_

Dan kata-kata itu begitu berat di ucapkan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkannya saat aku menutup pintu itu.

_"Naruto... Hei, Naruto. Apa kau ada disana? Apa kau mendengarku?"_

Terdengar suara Sasuke dari balik pintu. Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir. Aku duduk di balik pintu memejamkan mata dan merekam setiap kata-katanya sebelum aku menghilang dari hidupnya. Merekam indah suara bariton miliknya. Merekam suara isaknya yang mulai terdengar. Aku memeluk tubuhku erat.

Dia masih disana. Sasuke-nya masih disana.

_Dear, Sasuke..._

_Maafkan aku telah melukaimu. Maafkan aku karena mulai sekarang aku berhenti mencintaimu. Maafkan aku dengan semua sifat kekanakan ku. Aku tau semuanya mungkin sudah terlambat..._

_Tapi, jika aku mengatakan "Aku minta maaf..." secepatnya, masih bisakah aku bersama dengan mu sekarang? Tersenyum di bawah lagit yang indah dan kau memujiku begitu indah?_

_Pertanyaan bodoh, itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi lagi..._

_Sasuke, jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa menemuimu atau sebaliknya. Aku mohon maafkan aku._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu,_

_- Naruto_

Aku melipat surat yang rencananya akan aku tinggalkan saat aku pergi nanti. Aku mrnghela nafas berat. Dua hari lagi aku akan sepenuhnya pergi dari sini, meninggalkan semua duniaku dengan Sasuke. Aku melirik ke sekeliling dinding kamar ku. Mataku terpaku pada salah satu sisi dinding. Terlihat bekas foto terpajang.

Foto ku dengan Sasuke saat kami liburan.

Aku tersenyum. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku memandang cermin yangtak jauh dari sana. Begitu urakan dan benar-benar tidak terurus. Jangan lupakan kantung mata yang ada di kedua mataku.

"Kau tampak buruk, Naruto." kataku sambil tersenyum miris. "Yosh, semangat, Naruto." kataku lalu bangkit meraih tas milikku dan pergi menuju kampus.

Orang yang tidka ingin aku temui adalah orang yang pertama kali terlihat di hadapanku. Aku menymbunyikan wajahku dibalik jaketku dan berpaling dari hadapannya.

Aku memilih untuk mrnghindarinya. Aku dan dia tidak ada bedanya, kami berdua adalah pengecut yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut dan lari dari kenyataan. Aku berjalan melewatinya dan tidak acuh dengan keberadaannya.

"Naruto..." ia menarik tanganku. "Naruto kumohon... Dengarkan aku." ia menarik kedua pundakku kasar. "Jangan seperti ini, Naruto."

"Sasuke, kumohon." aku menepis tangannya. "Kumohon jangan sentuh aku..." kataku, tak menatapnya. "Tolong, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasanmu lagi. Karena, semuanya sudah cukup jelas." kataku menatap matanya dalam. "Kumohon, hentikan semua ini. Ini sudah berakhir."

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Memandangi salju yang mulai berjatuhan kembali. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"_Terima kasih Sasuke untuk semuanya..."_ bisikku.

- (sorry) -

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dulu selalu kami lewati. Sasuke itu sedikit humoris, walau sedikit garing. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Kau itu pengganggu, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Gay tidak tau diri."

Aku mematung. Aku kenal benar suara itu. Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke. Aku meremas jantungku. Sakit.

"Setelah ini jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya. Atau aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya menghilang darimu. Kau tidak mau kan?"

"I-itachi..." aku tidak memutar badanku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Butiran salju mulai menumpuk di bahuku. Setelahnya aku terkejut, sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh ringkihku.

"Aku tidak jahat seperti Otousan, Naruto." katanya. Aku menangis mengeluarkan suaraku. Melepaskan beban yang aku tanggung sendiri. Berbagi bersama Itachi. "Tak apa, menangislah, Naruto." katanya. Aku mengeratkan tanganku di pelukan Itachi. Bagiku Itachi sudah seperti kakak sendiri, bahkan sudah aku anggap ayahku sendiri. "Tidak apa, kau masih punya aku yang akan terus mendukungmu."

Bagiku, kata-kata Itachi saat ini adalah obat terbaik bagiku. Aku masih menangis di pelukkannya. Menangisi nasib yang sudah di tentang keras oleh kehidupan.

_Karena kami memang di takdirkan untuk tidak bersama._

- (Sorry) -

Aku membersihkan salju yang menempel di jaketku, dan meraih kunci yang ada didalam tasku. Aku membuka pintu apartment milikku. Aku menarik pintu sebelum sepasang tangan menghalangiku. Aku terkejut, tangan itu milik Sasuke. Ia menatapku kosong.

"Sasuke... Ada..." perkataanku terpotong saat dengan kasarnya ia menarik pintu tersebut dan mendorong ku jatuh ke lantai. "Sasuke! Apa yang kaj lakukan?!" kataku panik. Sasuke menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia masih menatapku kosong. Aku berbalik untuk bangun dan pergi menjauh darinya. Insting ku mengatakan untuk segera menjauh darinya.

Tapi aku terlambat,

Kedua tangan Sasuke menarikku kasar hingga terjembab dengan dagu yang menghantam lantai. Tubuhku melemas dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang. "Sasuke. Apa yangvkau lakukan?" kataku lemah. Ia menarikku kasar ke arah ranjang. "Sasuke!" kataku terkejut ketika ia memborgol tanganku. "Hentikan! Jangan bertindak bodoh, Sasuke!" kataku sambil menarik kedua tanganku. Aku meringis ketika pergelangan tanganku berdarah karena bergesekan dengan borgol.

Ia mendekatiku lalu membelai pergelangan tangaku. "Kau jangan memaksanya, Naruto. Itu tidak cantik..." ia menciup kupingku lembut. Aku bergidik ngeri. "Jangan menangis, Naruto."

Setelahnya aku berteriak dan memohon pada Sasuke untuk mengehentikan semua ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia melepaskan bajuku dengan paksa dan memasukkan miliknya dengan kasar. Aku berteriak, tidak berhenti bergerak. Kurasakan bagian bawahku terasa sangat sakit, telingaku berdenging. Benar-benar seperti di belah dengan pisau. Aku menangis keras. Aku dapat merasakan bagian sana terasa basah. Aku tidak begitu perduli, terlalu terfokus dengan sakit kali ini. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sasuke dengan kejamnya merampas semuanya.

Tubuhku perlahan-lahan melemah diikuti dengan klimaks ku. Mataku terasa berat. Setelahnya semuanya gelap.

- (Sorry) -

NARUTO POV END

Sasuke membawa tubuh telanjang Naruto ke kamarvmandi. Ia masih menatapnya kosong. Ia meletakkan tubuh polosnya ke lantai. Lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik saku jaketnya.

"Naruto. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu?" Sasuke berbicara sendiri. Ia mengambil prgelangan tangan Naruto. "Aku bahkan tak rela melihatmu meninggalkan ku." Sasuke berkata, masih drngan pandangan kosong. "Jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu, maka tak seorang pun yang dapat memilikimu... Naruto sayang..."

SRAAASSHHH...

Sasuke memotong pergelangan tangan Naruto. Terdengar rintihan kecil dari mulutnya. "S-Sasuke..." kata Naruto sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Sasuke memandang Naruto. Ia menangis menatap Naruto. "Sasuke..." tangan Naruto terjulur, mengusap pelan pipi Sasuke. "Aku... Tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, Sasuke. Kau harus tau... I-itu..." Naruto tersenyum lemah. Sasuke menangis.

BRAAAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu apartment Naruto terbanting. Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"NARUTO!" Itachi berdiri di depan pintu dan menghampiri Naruto. Mendorong kasar Sasuke yang terdiam disana. "Jangan bergerak, okay? Aku akan menelpon ambulan. Tetap pertahankan tanganmu disana." kata Itachi yang segera meraih ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon ambulan. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau!' Itachi menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Itachi geram. Sasuke menangis di sana. "Kau tau kan perbuatanmu ini bisa membuatnya mati?" Itachi berkata dengan nada marah. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya.

"aku tidak mengerti, Itachi. Aku tidak mengerti,.." kata Sasuke. "Ia tidak mau mrlihatku lagi. Ia ingin menghilsng dariku." Sasuke berkata. Tubuhnya bergetar. Itachi melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai. "Memikirkannya pergi dariku saja sudah membuatku menjadi gila. Apalagi ketika ia harus menghilang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Itachi?" katanya sambil menatap sang kakak.

BUGH!

Itachi memukul Sasuke. "KAU BODOH SASUKE! KAU BODOH! BAGAIMANA JIKA IA MATI, HAH? KAU PUAS DENGAN ITU? KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI, SASUKE. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! KAN KAU AKAN MEMBUAT SI TUA BANGKA ITU BANGGA KARENA IA TELAH MENANG. KAU PAHAM, SASUKE?!" Itachi menggeram kesal pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangis lalu mendatangi tubuh lemah Naruto.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto.._." katanya lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia menangis di pelukan kekasihnya. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke lalu membisik pelan.

_"There... There, Sasuke... It's okay... It's over now..." _kata Naruto sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

Sorry... over and over again

Sorry... even if my words don't reach you

If I have to lose myself to a momentary emotion

Only to regret about it later, then I might as well...

Itachi berharap bahwa Sasuke, Naruto maupun ayahnya dapat saling jujur kepada diri mereka sendiri. Itachi menatap datar sekelilingnya. Mansion Uchiha ini terlalu besar untuk dia tinggali sendirian. Itachi mengerti benar, pada akhirnya semua tembok yang memisahkan mereka dapat hancur seiring berjalannya waktu. Itachi menghela nafas pelan. Ia tersenyum dan mendorong kursi roda didepannya.

"Nah, Sasuke... Kita sudah sampai..." katanya tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Itachi memandang sedih adiknya.

Sasuke mempunyai lubang dihatinya dan itu masih akan terus berada disana. Kesepian yang Sasuke rasakan setelah kepergian Naruto membuatnya stress berat. Perlahan-lahan Itachi mulai kehilangan respon sang adik, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Lagi, ada hati yang tersakiti karena keegoisan ayahnya. Sasuke akan terus seperti ini sampai akhir hayatnya. Itu merupakan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang menghantam sekaligus melukai hati Itachi.

Uchiha Fugaku memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua ini. Sampai akhirnya ia di temukan tewas di ruang kerjanya dengan meninggalkan wasiat untuk Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum dan mendorong kursi roda adiknya. "Nah, Sasuke... Sekarang kau harus hidup demi Naruto, okay?" kata Itachi lalu menutup pintu mansion Uchiha. Menutup tirai dari sebuah drama romeo and juliet yang terulang. Dan menguburnya bersama semua kenangan manis yang sempat terjadi di rumah itu.

If I could have said "I'm sorry" in a better way

The two of us wouldn't have turned out like this

Please forgive me for not being able to be more honest

I guess it's already too late now... but I'm sorry.

I'm sorry...

Michi berkata:

Udah, mau angst nggak usah nanggung. Sekalian aja dibikin terpisah *ketawa jahat*. Anyway, nih cerita one shot gara-gara stuck mau lanjutin kisah yang satunya wahahaha *masi bisa ketawa?*. Dan yeah, author memang sudah dari awal merencanakan kematian Naruto *grin*. author emang kejam kok, Hahahaha!

Anyway, semangat untuk semuanya. Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya *semoga authornya waras ga bunuh Naruto ato Sasuke*. See you...


End file.
